


Replacements

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit didn't want Digit II. He wanted <i>his</i> Digit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> This references "You Cannot Love", so you might want to read that first so you know who Digit is. :)

It wasn’t the dog that bothered him. The dog was fine – a tiny corgi puppy with a constant smile on its face.

It was the name.

“I named him Digit II!” The Jon had said happily as he thrust the puppy into Rabbit’s arms. “I know how much you miss the first Digit, so I thought this would make you feel better!”

Rabbit looked down at the dog.

The dog looked up at him.

Rabbit set the dog down carefully onto the floor. It turned around, sat, and stared back up at Rabbit with big brown eyes.

The Jon was still grinning as he watched the event unfold, sure that Rabbit must have absolutely adored the animal.

Rabbit turned around and promptly exited the room.

——

Sitting alone in his stasis chamber, Rabbit thought. He thought, and thought in hopes of forgetting Digit. Not Digit II. The real Digit.

His attempts were fruitless.

Rabbit sighed.

How could The Jon think that a new dog would be a good idea? One with Digit’s name, at that. It was anything but a good idea. To Rabbit, replacing Digit just seemed mean.

All it did was make Rabbit feel horrible, and miss Digit even more.

Rabbit really didn’t like missing digit.

Figuring that he would not feel better any time soon, Rabbit decided to shut himself down for the day.

 

Perhaps tomorrow Digit II would be gone and Rabbit could try once again to forget the loss of his best friend.


End file.
